kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
IU
IU (아이유; * 16. Mai 1993 in Seoul; wirklicher Name Lee Ji-eun) ist eine südkoreanische Popsängerin und Schauspielerin. Während sie noch in der Middle School war, sang sie für zahlreiche Talentagenturen vor, da sie davon träumte, Sängerin zu werden. 2007 begann sie als Auszubildende bei LOEN Entertainment und begann ihre Musikkarriere mit 15 Jahren. Ihr Debütalbum trug den Titel "Lost and Found". Ihre folgenden Alben, "Growing Up" und "IU...IM", brachten ihr großen Erfolg, doch erst durch "Good Day", die Lead Single ihres 2010 erschienenen Albums "Real", erreichte sie internationale Berühmtheit. "Good Day" verbrachte fünf aufeinanderfolgende Wochen an der Spitze der südkoreanischen Gaon Digital Chart und hält, zusammen mit Psy's "Gangnam Style", den Rekord für den Song, der sich die meisten Wochen auf Platz 1 gehalten hat. Mit dem Erfolg ihrer 2011 erschienenen Alben, "Real+" und "Last Fantasy", etablierte sich IU als gewaltige Kraft in den Music Charts ihres Heimatlandes und zementierte weiter ihr "Mädchen von nebenan" Image als Koreas "kleine Schwester". 2011 wagte sie mit "Hold my Hand", welches für das Drama The Greatest Love geschrieben wurde, auch einen ersten Schritt zum Songwriting. Ihn ihrem dritten Album "Modern Times", welches IU 2013 veröffentlichte, zeigte sie einen reiferen Stil, der das Gegenteil zu ihrem bis dahin eher mädchenhaften Stils darstellte. Das Album enthielt mehrere Tracks, die es unter die Top 10 in der Gaon Digital Chart schafften. Während die Alben "A Flower Bookmark", "Chat-Shire" und "Palette", die sie danach veröffentlichte, eher vom Mainstream-K-pop-Style abweichten, hielt sich IU weiter als Dominanz in den Music Charts. Chat-Shire stellte den Zeitpunkt da, als sie zum ersten Mal als Solo-Songwriterin und Produzentin auf ihrem eigenen Album stand. IU veröffentlichte vier Studioalben und neun weitere Songs, wovon es zwei Alben und sechzehn Songs auf den ersten Platz der Gaon Music Charts schafften. Als eine der am bestverkaufensten Solokünstler in der K-pop-Industrie, welche von Boygroups und Girlgroups dominiert wird, ist sie seit 2012 in die jährliche Korea Power Celebrity-Liste von Forbes eingeschlossen und erreichte 2012 Platz 3. Billboard erkannte IU als die All-time Leaderin der Korea K-pop Hot 100 Chart mit den meisten Nr. 1 Songs sowie als Künstlerin, welche sich für die meisten Wochen auf Platz 1 gehalten hat, an. Neben ihrer Musikkarierre trat sie als Moderatorin von Radio- und Fernsehshows auf und wagte sich schließlich auch in die Schauspielerei. Nach ihrer Nebenrolle in dem Drama Dream High, sowie kleineren Auftritten in zahlreichen Fernsehserien, spielte sie einige Hauptrollen in den Serien You’re the Best, Lee Soon-shin, Bel Ami, The Producers und Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo. Leben vor ihrer Karriere IU wurde am 16. Mai 1993 unter dem Namen Lee Ji-eun im Gwangjin District, Seoul, Südkorea geboren. Schon sehr früh war sie an einer Karriere in der Unterhaltungsindustrie interessiert und begann, Schauspielunterricht zu nehmen. Kurz nach Ende ihrer Grundschulzeit verschlechterte sich die finanzielle Situation ihrer Familie, deshalb zogen sie nach Uijeongbu. IU und ihr jüngerer Bruder lebten unter großer Armut für über ein Jahr getrennt von ihren Eltern in einem Studioraum, zusammen mit Cousins und ihrer Großmutter. Sie hatte in dieser Zeit wenig Kontakt zu ihren Eltern, fühlte sich aber durch die Pflege ihrer Großmutter sicher. Während ihrer Zeit in der Middle School, entdeckte IU ihre Leidenschaft für das Singen und entschied, nachdem sie in der Schule nach einem Auftritt bei einem Sportwettbewerb bejubelt worden war, Sängerin zu werden. Sie nahm daraufhin an 20 Vorsingen teil, doch scheiterte bei jedem und wurde von gefälschten Unterhaltungsindustrien betrogen. Bevor sie 2007 LOEN Entertainment beitrat, übte sie zusammen mit Uee, Yubin, Heo Ga-yoon und Jun Hyoseong bei Good Entertainment. After signing with LOEN, IU moved to Bangbae, Seoul.20 Despite thinking that she might eventually be put into a girl group after three to four years of training, she received ten months of training before her solo debut in 2008.21 Due to her living conditions at the time, IU stated that she "loved being at the studio", where she could eat as much as she wanted and had a place to sleep.15 Prior to her debut, LOEN coined her stage name "IU", deriving from the phrase "I and You" to symbolize the unifying force of music between people.21 Her burgeoning career led to her decreased attendance at school and declining grades, with the exception of Korean literature.22 After graduating from Dongduk Girls' High School in 2011, IU decided not to pursue tertiary education in tandem with her singing career. 2008-2009: Karrierebeginn After spending 10 months as a trainee, IU released "Lost Child" (Korean: 미아) as her first single. She performed the song live for the first time on the music program, M! Countdown, on September 18, 2008, making it her debut performance as a professional singer.24 Regarding the performance, IU recalled the crowd had hurled insults at her and though she felt discouraged by it, she now considers it a beneficial experience.25 "Lost Child" is the lead single from her debut extended play Lost and Found, which was released on September 24, 2008. For the album, IU was awarded the "Rookie of the Month" by South Korea's Ministry of Culture, Sports and Tourism in November 2008.26 However, the album did not do well commercially. During an interview in 2011, IU said, "My first album failed, but I'm grateful for that. If I had become successful as soon as I made my debut, I wouldn't appreciate my staff members and the popularity that I'm enjoying now."22 On April 23, 2009, IU launched her first studio album, Growing Up, with the lead promotional single, "Boo". She began her album promotion the next day, performing "Boo" on KBS2's Music Bank.27 The song was noted for its stark contrast in musical style to "Lost Child", which was described as a "heavy" and "dark" ballad compared to the 1980s "retro sound" of "Boo".2829 Deemed as a "strategic" transformation, the dance choreography, stage costume and hairstyle shown in live performances were used to emphasize her youthfulness and project a "cute" image.2830 Although it drew a favorable response from the public, IU, who was fifteen years old at the time, admitted that the image made her feel awkward.30 The song was nominated as a number-one contender on the popular music program, Inkigayo. Along with several songs from Lost and Found, "You Know" (Korean: 있잖 아) was also featured in Growing Up; a new rock-style arrangement of the song was released as the follow-up single to "Boo". Towards the end of 2009, IU released her second extended play, IU...IM. She began promoting its lead single, "Marshmallow" (Korean: 마쉬멜로우), on music programs across the three major television networks from November 13, 2009. The song was described as "saccharine" with a style that was a hybrid of the rock-and-roll of the 1960s and "French pop".31 Recalling the performances, IU stated on a 2013 episode of Happy Together that she disliked having to wear the girlish costumes and hairstyle fashioned for the song promotions.32 The performances were well-received and were once again labelled "cute", reminiscent of reviews for "Boo".33 In addition to her album releases in 2009, IU participated in her first soundtracks via two MBC television dramas, Strike Love (Korean: 2009 외인구단) and Queen Seondeok (Korean: 선덕여왕). She also collaborated with artists such as Mighty Mouth and The Three Views on their albums. As her popularity began to rise, IU made more frequent appearances on variety shows, performing on Star Golden Bell, Kim Jung-eun's Chocolate and You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook. Her acoustic covers of other artists' songs such as Girls' Generation's "Gee", Super Junior's "Sorry, Sorry", and Big Bang's "Lies" (Korean: 거짓말) featured in these live performances gained tremendous interest online.34 In late 2009, she became a TV presenter for the first time, hosting a weekly music chart show on Gom TV,35 while appearing as a fixed guest on multiple radio programs such as Kiss the Radio, Volume Up, MBC Standard FM's Starry Night and MBC FM4U's Best Friend Radio.3637 2010-2012: Zunehmende Bekanntheit und Schauspieldebut On June 3, 2010, IU released "Nagging" (Korean: 잔소리), a duet which she recorded with 2AM's Lim Seul-ong. The single debuted at twelve on the Gaon Digital Chart and shot up to number-one position the following week, where it remained for three weeks.38 Written by Kim Eana and composed by Lee Min-soo, the pop ballad duet was used as one of the theme songs for the second season of the variety show, We Got Married.39 The song was popular on music programs, where it won the Mutizen award on Inkigayo and was placed first on Music Bank.40 Soon after, IU released "Because I'm a Woman" (Korean: 여자라서), one of the theme songs of MBC's historical period drama, Road No. 1 (Korean: 로드 넘버원). The song peaked at number six on the Gaon Digital Chart.41 IU's collaboration with Sung Si-kyung on "It's You" (Korean: 그대네요) for his album, The First, debuted at number one on the Gaon Digital Chart.42 "Good Day" MENU0:00 A 21-second sample of "Good Day", the lead single from Real. IU was noted for the "wide range" of her voice, while the song's popularity was ascribed to its lyrics and high-pitched climax.4344 Problems playing this file? See media help. IU's third EP, Real, was released on December 9, 2010. Produced by Jo Yeong-cheol and Choi Gap-won, Real debuted at number four on the Gaon Album Chart.4546 The lead single, "Good Day" (Korean: 좋은 날), reunited IU with lyricist Kim Eana and composer Lee Min-soo after "Nagging", whom she would work with again on the lead singles of her next two studio albums. The uptempo song, as explained by Kim Eana, is about "a shy girl who is nervous about expressing her feelings to the boy she likes."47 During the album's promotional period, IU also topped the charts on the music programs M! Countdown, Music Bank, and Inkigayo.484950 Both Kim Eana and Lee Min-soon considered the main factors of the song's success to be the use of the word "oppa" (Korean: 오빠) in the chorus, as well as the three high-pitched notes that IU sings in semitone increments during the climax of the song.51 In addition to receiving praise for her vocal abilities, IU's fan base also expanded to a more varied demographic as compared to other K-pop groups.4452 To maintain public visibility, IU joined the cast of the variety show, Heroes, which aired from July 18, 2010 to May 1, 2011.19 Speaking fondly of the show, IU recalled the camaraderie she built with the other regular cast members despite the hectic two-day shooting schedules which only allowed them two-three hours of sleep.53 Shortly after joining Heroes, IU was cast in teen drama Dream High (Korean: 드림하이). Filming ran from December 2010 to February 2011, during which time she remained committed to Heroes and her existing promotions for "Good Day".54 In her first acting role, IU played Kim Pil-sook, a shy and overweight school girl who dreams of becoming a professional singer. Admitting that she was doubtful about her readiness to take on acting, IU remarked that she gained confidence in learning that the part would require singing and would later describe the experience as a tremendously enjoyable one.2152 For the series' soundtrack, she released the single, "Someday", which achieved number-one position on the Gaon Digital Chart on the week of January 30 – February 5, 2011.55 By the end of 2011, the single had sold 2,209,924 digital copies and is one of IU's best-selling single for a soundtrack.56 A follow-up extended play to Real was released on February 16, 2011 with the title, Real+, containing three songs.57 The lead single, "Only I Didn't Know" (Korean: 나만 몰랐던 이야기), was composed by singer-songwriter Yoon Sang with lyrics written by Kim Eana. Yoon Sang wrote the song for IU after spotting her momentary sad expression on a television broadcast.58 The ballad's tone was a departure from her more recent releases, with IU describing it as "dark", "sad" yet "nostalgic", which is closer to her music preference.1252 The song performed well commercially, debuting at number one on the Gaon Digital Chart.59 IU at Disney Channel and Disney Junior launching event in South Korea on June 29, 2011. IU took on various side-projects after the end of Dream High. On March 10, 2011, IU performed as the opening act for British singer-songwriter Corinne Bailey Rae's first solo concert in Seoul with two songs, before joining Bailey Rae during her performance of "Put Your Records On".60 Bailey Rae, whom IU described as her role model, said of IU, "It's incredible that her voice is so soulful even though she's young."61 In the same month, IU was appointed as one of the new hosts of the music program, Inkigayo, a position which she held until July 2013.62 For K.Will's extended play album, My Heart Beating, she starred in two of his music videos alongside Lee Joon and No Min-woo.6364 In May 2011, IU recorded her first self-composed song, "Hold My Hand" (Korean: 내 손을 잡아), for the romantic-comedy television series, The Greatest Love (Korean: 최고의 사랑).65 Since it was the first time she had written a song not for herself but at the behest of the drama's producers, IU found the experience difficult as she had to match the drama's cheerful tone.66 The song peaked at number two on the Gaon Digital Chart and sold 2,031,787 digital copies in 2011.5667 Between May and July 2011, IU took part in the reality ice-skating competition series, Kim Yuna's Kiss & Cry, as a celebrity contestant until she was eliminated in the eighth episode.6869 During this time, she also participated in Immortal Songs: Singing the Legend but eventually withdrew after recording one episode due to her overwhelming schedule.7071 On her wide-ranging activities in entertainment, IU remarked that while singing, acting and variety are all difficult, she finds variety to be the most tiring.66 IU's second studio album, Last Fantasy, was released on November 29, 2011 in two editions, a regular retail version and a special storybook edition, of which only 15,000 copies were produced.72 The Korea JoongAng Daily described the album as one that would "suit all kinds of musical tastes and fans", while Billboard noted the "cinematic feel" of the album as set by the opening track, "Secret" (Korean: 비밀).673 Produced by Jo Yeong-cheol, whom IU worked with on Real, the album contains collaborative works with singer-songwriters such as Yoon Sang, Lee Juck and Ra.D. The total number of download sales made from the album's tracks exceeded 10 million within the first two weeks.74 Eight out of the album's thirteen songs debuted in the top ten on the Gaon Digital Chart, while the album debuted at number one on the Gaon Album Chart.7576 The main single, "You and I" (Korean: 너랑 나), became IU's most commercially successful single with almost 5.5 million digital copies sold by the end of 2012.77 It topped the Gaon Chart as well as the newly established Billboard Korea K-Pop Hot 100 chart at the time of release.7678 Shortly before the release of Last Fantasy, IU signed with EMI Music Japan (now part of Universal Music Japan) as a precursor to her entry into the Japanese market.79 A selection of her previously-released songs was compiled into an extended play album called I□U that was released in Japan on December 14, 2011.80 2012: Debüt in Japan und erste Solotour As promotions for Last Fantasy and its main single "You and I" continued into 2012 in South Korea, IU began preparations for her debut in Japan by playing two shows at the Bunkamura Orchard Hall in Shibuya, Tokyo to an audience of about 4,000 people on January 24, 2012.24 She performed six songs including her debut single, "Lost Child", and the Japanese version of "Good Day" with the support of either a live orchestra or her own acoustic guitar accompaniment.2481 Subsequent to the concert, both "Good Day" and "You and I" were released as new singles in Japan with translated lyrics to moderate success. According to Japan's Oricon Singles Chart, the single album of Good Day sold 21,000 physical copies on the first week of release with the single debuting on the chart at number six.82 On the Billboard Japan Hot 100, "Good Day" peaked at number 5.83 "You and I" peaked at number four on the Oricon Singles Chart and number eleven on the Billboard Japan Hot 100.8485 In support of her Japanese single releases, IU toured five cities Tokyo, Sapporo, Nagoya, Osaka and Fukuoka in a mini-concert series called "IU Friendship Showcase - Spring 2012".86 IU embarked on her first solo concert tour, titled "Real Fantasy", in June 2012. She played shows in six different cities across South Korea, starting with two shows in Seoul.87 The opening shows on June 2–3 were sold out within 30 minutes of the tickets going on sale on April 17.88 It was reported that 43.8% of ticket purchasers were between the ages of 20 and 29, while 71% were male, which was considered uncommon for a K-pop concert.88 The tour continued to Ulsan, Jeonju, Suwon, Busan and Daegu, before returning to Seoul with two encore concerts that ended on September 23, 2012.89 Guest performers included Ra.D, Lim Seul-ong and Lee Seung-gi.90 Due to her commitments towards preparing for her first solo tour, IU was unable to make broadcast promotions for her fifth Korean extended play album, Spring of a Twenty Year Old (Korean: 스무 살의 봄), which was released on May 11, 2012. The album, named to celebrate IU turning the Korean age of 20, contains three songs with the lead single being "Peach" (Korean: 복숭아).91 Self-composed by IU, "Peach" peaked at number two on the Gaon Digital Chart and number three on the Billboard K-pop Hot 100.9293 The second single released from the album was "Every End of the Day" (Korean: 하루 끝), which topped the Gaon Digital Chart for two weeks and the Billboard K-pop Hot 100 for four weeks.394 In place of the usual 4–5 minute music video that usually accompanies a single release, a 26-minute-long documentary-style music film was shot in Venice and Burano and released alongside the album, featuring both "Peach" and "Every End of the Day".91 IU returned to Japan on September 17, 2012 to perform one show, titled "IU Friendship Special Concert - Autumn 2012", at the Tokyo International Forum to a crowd of over 5000 people.95 With Sunny Hill as a guest act, IU performed a mixture of her own songs and covers of Korean and Japanese songs such as "Juliette" by Shinee, "Friend" by Anzen Chitai and "Aishiteru" from the Natsume's Book of Friends anime series.96 Live recordings of "Friend" and "Aishiteru" from the event were later released as promotional digital singles. Nearing the end of her "Real Fantasy" tour and promotions in Japan, IU resumed her hosting duties on Inkigayo after taking a three-month leave due to concert commitments.97 She also became the host of MBC's short-lived television quiz show, Quiz Show Q, alongside Park Myeong-su and Sun Bom Soo.98 On December 29, IU hosted the 2012 SBS Gayo Daejeon, an annual music program, alongside Bae Suzy and actor Jung Gyu-woon. She was selected by the program's producer for her MC skills that she demonstrated on Inkigayo.99 For her accomplishments over the past year, IU won two awards at the 2012 Seoul Music Awards; Last Fantasy was named Record of the Year, while she was among the ten musical acts who were awarded the Main Prize.100 At the Korean Music Awards, "Good Day" was named Song of the Year and Best Pop Song, while she was named Female Musician of the Year (Netizen Vote).101 Billboard magazine named IU as one of the hottest musicians under 21 years old in 2012 for her "unique charm and undeniable hits that have made her into a bona fide superstar". 2013: Erste Hauptrollen und Modern Times IU started 2013 by taking on her first leading role in a television series, playing the title role in You're the Best, Lee Soon-shin (Korean: 최고다 이순신). The 50-episode weekend series ran from March 9 to August 25 on KBS2. Her character was described as a "loser" who is seemingly average in every way except for her daring and bright personality, which helps her to overcome hardships.102 Despite the worries of casting someone who is better known as a singer in the role, director Yoon Sung-sik decided to cast IU after seeing her performance in Dream High and thought that she suited the image he had envisioned for the character.103 Her co-stars Go Doo-shim and Lee Ji-hoon, as well as the production crew, praised her performance, especially during emotional scenes.104105106 As the series progressed, IU's performance garnered positive critical reviews despite early reservations shown about her casting, with the viewership ratings reaching a peak of 30.8%.107108 She was nominated for the Excellence in Acting Award (Best Actress in a Serial Drama) at the 2013 KBS Drama Awards. For the drama, she released a recording with her co-star Jo Jung-suk of her self-composed duet, "Beautiful Song" (Korean: 예쁘다송), which was not included on the official soundtrack.109 In the same period, IU released her second Japanese extended-play album, Can You Hear Me?, featuring her first original Japanese songs. Two tracks from the album were released as singles; "Beautiful Dancer" and "New World" peaked at number 66 and 76 respectively on the Billboard Japan Hot 100, ranking significantly lower than her Japanese-translated versions of "Good Day" and "You and I", which were top 10 releases.110 Rolling Stone Japan gave the album a positive review, highlighting "Beautiful Dancer" and "Truth" as stand-out tracks.111 In an interview with Oricon, IU recalled how shocked and touched she was to receive "Beautiful Dancer" and "Truth" from R&B producers Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis.112 Her next Japanese single, "Monday Afternoon", was released on September 11, 2013, debuting at number 27 on Billboard's Japan Hot 100 chart and number 9 on Japan's Oricon Daily Chart.113114 IU performing at Korea Cancer Center Hospital on October 16, 2013. Almost two years after Last Fantasy, IU released her third studio album, Modern Times, on October 8, 2013. It was described to be "a big shift from the young singer's K-pop roots" that showcased a "more mature and sophisticated sound and image" than her previous work.115 IU composed and wrote two out of the album's 13 tracks, which ranged from swing to jazz, bossa nova, Latin pop and folk genres.116 The diversity of jazz styles and the mix of collaborative tracks were highlighted in reviews by Billboard, The Korea Herald and Seoul Beats.2117118 Billboard described the album as one that features "throwback vibes with a modern twist a la Christina Aguilera's Back to Basics record", with IU proving to have "musical sensibilities well beyond a typical 20-year-old".2 The Korea Herald wrote: "... vintage sounds and modern effects are put together artfully, forming a fresh but familiar compilation of songs. Modern Times has a distinct carefree feel that is reminiscent of jazz during the Roaring Twenties."117 Also giving a positive review, Seoul Beats wrote: "With its jazzy, big band sound, IU provided a breath of fresh air to the K-pop scene... The album’s real strength is how seamlessly the tracks flow together."118 Modern Times debuted at number one on the Gaon Album Chart, while seven of its tracks achieved top ten positions on the Gaon Digital Chart with the lead single, "The Red Shoes" (Korean: 분홍신), placing in the number one position.119120 Similarly, the album debuted number four on Billboard's World Albums Chart, with twelve tracks in the Korea K-Pop Hot 100 chart.121122 On the second week of her promotional activities for Modern Times, IU decided to join the romantic-comedy series Bel Ami (Korean: 예쁜남자) .123 She played the "quirky" and "playful" role of Kim Bo-tong, a carefree girl in her twenties who has had an unrequited crush on the male protagonist since high school.123 The series aired from November 20, 2013 to January 9, 2014 on KBS2 and suffered from low ratings.124 For her performance, IU was nominated in the Outstanding Korean Actress category at the 2014 Seoul International Drama Awards.125 In support of Modern Times, IU held her second solo concert series with three shows which took place in November 23–24, 2013 at Kyung Hee University's Peace Hall in Seoul and ended on December 1, 2013 at KBS Hall in Busan.126 Promotions for Modern Times progressed into 2014 with IU performing in Hong Kong for the first time in a solo concert.127 A repackaged version of Modern Times, titled Modern Times - Epilogue, was released on December 20, 2013 with two additional tracks: "Friday" (Korean: 금요일에 만나요) and "Pastel Crayon" (Korean: 크레파스). Her self-composed track, "Friday", was originally intended to be included in Modern Times but was later released as the lead single of Modern Times - Epilogue.128 Described as a "mid-tempo, acoustic swing-pop number", "Friday" held the number one position on the Billboard Korea K-Pop Hot 100 chart for two weeks after release.78129 The lead single was successful on the Gaon Digital Chart, peaking at number one, and became the 10th best-selling digital single of 2014.130131 Its popularity was also demonstrated by its simultaneous number one ranking on all three of Korea's major music programs without any live performances.132 2014: A Flower Bookmark IU released her sixth Korean extended-play album and first cover album, A Flower Bookmark (Korean: 꽃갈피), on May 16, 2014. The album contains seven renditions of tracks that hailed from the 1980s and 1990s with a mixture of genres that included ballad, dance, folk and rock.133 The album came about at the request of fans and due to the positive feedback she had previously received for her cover songs.134 Three tracks debuted in the top ten of the Gaon Digital Chart on the week of release, with the main single, "My Old Story" (Korean: 나의 옛날 이야기), ultimately peaking at number 2.135136 However, it was her collaboration with Kim Chang-wan on the remaking of his 1984 track, "The Meaning of You" (Korean: 너의 의미), that became the best-selling track from the album and also her best-selling single of 2014.137 The album was well received by The Korea Times for providing "a pleasant, calming respite from the mainstream music of today's times", and praised IU for her reinterpretations: "For every track, IU keeps a careful balance between preserving the song's original sentiments and altering the original with her own color and arrangements."138 Billboard highlighted the track, "Pierrot Smiles at Us" (Korean: 삐에로는 우릴 보고 웃지), as the "most ambitious tune she tackled" and one that proved her diversity as a singer.6 Furthermore, A Flower Bookmark was listed at number three on Billboard's Best K-Pop Albums of 2014 and was nominated for Album of the Year at the 2014 MelOn Music Awards.139140 IU's wish to conduct a more intimate and smaller scale concert was fulfilled in her third solo Korean concert series, "Just One Step... That Much More".141 The concert series took place over eight nights from May 22, 2014 to June 1, 2014 at Sogang University's Mary Hall, which had a capacity of 450 people.142 Tickets to all eight shows were sold out within 10 minutes of release on May 7, 2014.142 As well as playing the keyboard for the first time on stage, IU performed all the seven songs from A Flower Bookmark among various new arrangements of her earlier songs.141 Guest acts included Kim Jong-hyun, Jung Yong-hwa, Hwang Kwanghee, Kim Bum-soo, Lim Seul-ong, Jo Jung-suk, Ha Dong-kyun and Akdong Musician.143 Profits made from the concerts were donated to the victims of the Sewol Ferry Disaster.144 Two months after her solo concerts ended, IU made her debut performance in the United States at the KCON music festival held in Los Angeles on August 9–10.145 IU was the only female act to perform on the first day of KCON and for the event, she performed "The Red Shoes", "You and I", "Friday" and "You Know".145 In their review, Los Angeles Times opined that IU had a "sprightly stage presence, and as a solo female singer, she's breaking the molds for K-pop stardom."146 The 2014 KCON event was attended by approximately 42,000 people.147 IU expressed her anxiety performing at the event in her interview with Billboard: "I always get nervous when I'm performing at international shows... I think I need to study English for the next visit to the U.S. It's suffocating not being able to communicate with fans..."148 Throughout 2014, IU's collaborations with other artists spawned top-ten hits: "Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms" (Korean: 봄, 사랑, 벚꽃 말고), the debut single of High4, which featured IU as lyricist and vocalist, reached number one on both the Gaon Digital Chart and Billboard Korea K-Pop Hot 100;11149 "Anxious Heart" (Korean: 애타는 마음), recorded by Ulala Session and IU in 2012 but was released more than a year later out of respect for the death of Ulala Session's lead vocalist, peaked at number four on the Gaon Digital Chart;150151 "Sing for Me" (Korean: 노래 불러줘요), which was released as part of god's eighth studio album, peaked at number nine on the Gaon Digital Chart;152153 "Sogyeokdong" (Korean: 소격동), written by Seo Taiji for his Quiet Night album and sung by IU in October 2 release version, debuted at number four on the Gaon Digital Chart;154155 and "When Would It Be" (Korean: 언제쯤이면), a duet with her labelmate Yoon Hyun-sang for his debut album, Pianoforte, which also peaked at number nine on the Gaon Digital Chart.156157 After "Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms" topped Billboard's Korea K-Pop Hot 100 chart, IU became its "all-time chart leader" with five number-one songs and the artist who has spent the most number of weeks at number one since the chart's creation in September 2011. 2015-2016: The Producers, Infinite Challenge, Chat-Shire und Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo In 2015, two years after her last acting role, IU starred alongside Kim Soo-hyun, Cha Tae-hyun, and Gong Hyo-jin in The Producers (Korean: 프로듀사), which was named as one of the most anticipated TV series of the year in South Korea.158 She played Cindy, a diva-like singer who decides to participate in a variety show to improve her public image. Analysing her character's perceived icy demeanor, IU commented that she could relate to her character's "biting attitude" and how similar her character was to herself.158 The series and IU's portrayal of Cindy were met with lukewarm reviews at the premier but both the viewer-ship and critical response improved over the course of the series, peaking at 17.7% viewership for the last episode.159160 She performed two songs in character, "Twenty Three" and "Heart" (Korean: 마음), both of which were later included as bonus tracks on her 2015 album, Chat-Shire. While she wrote the lyrics for both songs, she also composed the music for "Heart", which was released as a digital single on 18 May. "Heart" topped the charts upon its release and went on to become the tenth best-selling digital single of 2015 in South Korea.161162 "Heart" was among a slew of K-pop songs used by South Korea's Defense Ministry in its propaganda broadcasts to North Korea during the two countries' tense standoff in August 2015, with the aim of advertising the "South Korean youth culture".163164 Through The Producers, IU's popularity in China soared—reportedly receiving offers for several projects from Chinese companies.165 After the completion of The Producers, IU participated in the biennial music festival event hosted by the variety show, Infinite Challenge, in which each participating singer-songwriter is partnered with one of the six hosts to create a song for the festival. The preparation process and festival event were aired over the course of seven episodes. She was partnered with Park Myeong-su, with whom she recorded and performed the song, "Leon" (as inspired by the film Léon: The Professional). The live performance event on August 13, 2015 attracted an estimated crowd of 40,000 at Alpensia Ski Jumping Stadium as shown in the final episode, which achieved a 21.1% viewer's rating on its August 22, 2015 airdate.166 Subsequent to the final episode's broadcast, "Leon" was released along with the other songs from the festival as a digital track and on the official festival album. "Leon" reached number one on all of South Korea's music charts upon release.167 IU's seventh Korean extended play album, Chat-Shire, was released digitally on October 23, 2015 prior to its physical release on October 27, 2015. IU asserted greater creative control on the album, writing the lyrics for all seven tracks (as well as the physical album's two bonus tracks) and composing the music for five tracks either individually or collaboratively. She was also credited as the album's producer.168 The lead single, "Twenty-Three" (Korean: 스물셋), topped the national music charts upon release with several of the album's tracks also ranking in the top ten.5 The album reached a peak position of number four on Billboard's World Albums chart.169 Billboard described the album as a "must-hear" release, containing "some of IU's most personal music yet", and named "The Shower" (Korean: 푸르던) as its stand-out track.67 Seoul Beats also highlighted the "personal quality" showcased in many of the album's tracks and praised IU's "growing maturity as an artist" and her willingness to experiment musically.170171 IU at "Moon Lovers - Scarlet Heart Ryeo" press conference, 24 August 2016 07. Despite positive critical reviews and success in the music charts, the album became controversial due to the lyrics of "Zezé" and the audio samples used in the bonus track "Twenty Three" (not to be confused with the similarly-titled lead single).172 On November 4, the Korean publisher of the novel My Sweet Orange Tree, from which IU drew inspiration for the song "Zezé", stirred debate in the entertainment industry on freedom of interpretation when it leveled criticisms at IU for her interpretation of the five-year-old protagonist as a "sexual object".173174 Two days later, IU issued a public statement: "I did not mean to turn Zeze into a sexual object... but I realize that my lyrics have offended many, and for this I apologize."173 On November 10, the publisher released an apology for its failure to acknowledge "diversity of interpretation."173174 For the bonus track "Twenty Three", voice samples from Britney Spears' "Gimme More" were allegedly used without permission.175 Billboard ranked Chat-Shire the sixth best K-pop album of 2015, explaining that "IU knows how to take the sounds of yesterday and update them to stunning results."176 Prior to the release of Chat-Shire, LOEN announced that IU would not be partaking in broadcast promotions for the album and would instead be holding a national tour from November to December 2015.177 The Chat-Shire national tour began in Seoul on November 21 and continued to Busan, Daegu and Gwangju, before returning to Seoul, where it ended on December 31.178179 In the midst of her concert tour for Chat-Shire in South Korea, IU also increased promotional activities in Hong Kong, China and Taiwan, hosting fan-meetings and concerts in various cities as well as releasing a compilation album, Smash Hits, to the Taiwanese market on December 11, 2015.180 Containing 16 previously-released songs, Smash Hits was published by Warner Music Taiwan and topped the K-pop album chart of Taiwan's leading online music store, KKBOX, on its first week of release.181 Tickets to her concert of January 10, 2016 in Taiwan also sold out within two minutes of going on sale.182 Towards the end of 2015, IU hosted SBS's annual end-of-year music program, Gayo Daejeon, with Shin Dong-yup. The program's producers said of their host selection, "IU has been deeply acknowledged for her musical talents, moving beyond the image of 'Korea's cute younger sister'."183 For her accomplishments in 2015, Ize listed IU as one of the "Persons of the Year", while GQ Korea named her as the "Woman of the Year". In September 2016, IU starred as the lead role, Hae Soo, in Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo, a Korean adaptation of the Chinese novel Bu Bu Jing Xin. 2017-heute: Palette IU published her fourth studio album, Palette, on April 21, 2017. IU serves as the primary lyricist and producer of the album. The title track, "Palette" featured G-Dragon from Big Bang.187 Two pre-release singles, "Through the Night" and "Can't Love You Anymore", were released on March 24 and April 7 respectively.188189 Palette debuted atop Billboard World Albums chart, the first time for the singer.190 The album also swept local charts as well, topping the Gaon Album Chart in both albums and downloads. Weiteres IU is one of the highest-earning celebrities in South Korea, with endorsements attributing to a proportion of her income. Over the course of her career, she has endorsed various products that ranged from electronics to clothing and cosmetics.192 After consecutive hit single releases and increased television appearances in 2010, her growing popularity led to her first endorsement deals with Crown Confectionery's MyChew candy, Crown Bakery and clothing brand, y'sb.192193 Also among her first endorsements were video games. Although considered unusual for a female singer, IU has been involved with video game endorsements since 2010.194 She served as a VJ on MBC Game's Star for You and an announcer during player introductions for Global StarCraft II League in 2010.194 She also helped to promote the Global StarCraft II League in 2011 by performing at the finals.195 She was chosen for her "simple and innocent image" to endorse the massively multiplayer online role-playing game, Alicia: The Story of My Horse and I, in November 2010.194 In addition to the game's advertisements, IU also participated in its soundtrack.196 In 2012–13, IU was a spokesmodel and in-game model for NCsoft's Aion: Upheaval video game.197198 She was also part of Nexon's promotions for Dungeon Fighter Online in 2014.199 Soon after the release of Real in December 2010, IU became the face of Samsung Anycall and Samsung Galaxy S II for Samsung Electronics,200201 and the endorsement model for clothing brands Unionbay Sportswear and Le Coq Sportif.202203 She also appeared in commercials for South Korea's largest wireless carrier SK Telecom,204 Namyang Diary's Yogurt Bulgaris brand,205 petroleum and refinery company S-Oil,206 and retail chain Homeplus.207 She has been the face of fast-food restaurant chain Mexicana Chicken since 2011.208 In 2012, she became the endorsement model for clothing brands G by GUESS with Yoo Seung-ho and Elite with Infinite.209210 She was appointed as the face of SK Planet online store, 11st,211 and appeared in commercials for The Saem cosmetic brand as well as Nongshim's Shin Ramyun and Hoo Roo Rook products (with Park Bo-gum).212213214 Along with Yim Si-wan and Hwang Kwanghee, IU starred in a three-part drama commercial for Samsung Wave 3, titled "20, Start of a Wave".215 Additionally, IU was chosen to be the ambassador for Expo 2012 held in Yeosu.216 Following the release of A Flower Bookmark in May 2014, IU was featured in commercials for the Chinese cosmetic brand, Qdsuh.217 Subsequently, she participated in Sony Korea's promotional campaign for its MDR series headphones with You Hee-yeol and continued to be Sony Korea's representative and model for its audio products in 2015.218219 In November 2014, soju production company HiteJinro announced that IU had become the spokesmodel for its Chamisul brand: "We are targeting people in their 20s and 30s with an artist who is popular among all generations, even senior citizens."220 Her contract renewal was announced in December 2015.221 In 2014–15, IU became an endorsement model for Sbenu footwear along with Song Jae-rim.222 IU once again became an endorsement model for Unionbay Sportswear in 2015 with Lee Hyun-woo and was appointed as the new face of cosmetic brand ISOI.223224 Both Unionbay and ISOI sponsored The Producers, a 2015 television series in which IU had a leading role, through product placement. Privates Since February 2012, IU has been an ambassador for South Korea's National Police Agency in their anti-bullying campaigns in schools; she was made an honorary member of the police force in 2013 before being promoted to an honorary senior police officer in 2014 for a two-year term. Im Oktober 2015 enthüllte die südkoreanische Zeitung Dispatch, dass sich IU und der südkoreanische Sänger und Songwriter Chang Kiha in einer Beziehung befanden. Die beiden trafen sich Ende 2013, als IU als ein Gast in einer Radioshow, die Chang moderierte, auftrat. Kurze Zeit später waren die beiden ein Paar. Auf die Frage hin, wie er mit ihrem Altersunterschied von 11 Jahren klarkomme, antwortete Chang: "Wenn ich mit ihr spreche, sind wir beide auf derselben Wellenlänge, als dass wir einen Altersunterschied bemerken würden. Anstatt sich darauf zu konzentrieren, den Altersunterschied zu überwinden, dient er eher als Mittel, um voneinander zu lernen." Am 23. Januar 2017 bestätigten die Labels von beiden Sängern, dass sich IU und Chang nach drei Jahren Beziehung getrennt hätten. Trivia Rollen in Dramen 2011 in Dream High als Kim Pil-suk 2011 in Welcome to the Show als IU 2012 in Dream High 2 als Kim Pil-suk (Episode 1) 2012 in Salamander Guru and The Shadows als Pickpocket Jieun (Episode 6) 2013 in You’re the Best, Lee Soon-shin als Lee Soon-shin 2013 in Bel Ami als Kim Bo-tong 2015 in The Producers als Cindy 2016 in Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo als Go Ha-jin/Hae-soo Rollen in Filmen 2012 in A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise als Ella (Stimme) 2017 in Real als IU Auftritte in Fernsehshows 2009 in Star Golden Bell als Teilnehmerin 2010 in Heroes als Hauptbesetzung 2010 in Star Golden Bell als Teilnehmerin 2010 in 1000 Songs Challenge als Teilnehmerin 2011 in Kim Yuna's Kiss & Cry als Teilnehmerin 2011-2013 in The Music Trend (Inkigayo) als Gastgeberin 2012 in Quiz Show Q als Gastgeberin 2012 in 2012 SBS Gayo Daejeon als Gastgeberin 2012 in The Crown Princess Project - Restoring The Royal Family als Besetzung 2012 in Picnic Live Soundscape - IU's Secret Vacation als Gastgeberin 2012 in Tray Relay Song als Gastgeberin 2015 in Infinite Challenge als Songwriterin und Performerin 2015 in 2015 SBS Gayo Daejeon als Gastgeberin und Performerin Galerie IU.jpg iu.png 58d64e8f09679f1853ce33d5346bc35d--iu-hairstyle-iu-fashion.jpg 5900145733cc3-iufull12172.jpg 20120129_IU.jpg Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1993 Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Geburtstag im Mai Kategorie:26